Talking To The Moon
by missyoufriend
Summary: A song fic. It's sweet. One evening, set in 6 month span of Jane's absence.


A/N : Song is by Bruno Mars "Talking to The Moon" . I heard this song and I instantly saw this fan fic in my head after seeing the finale. Takes places, obviously, while Jane is away. Just one night.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

Lisbon rolled out of bed. Another sleepless night. It had been 4 months since she'd seen him. Since he walked through those elevator doors and away from them. Away from her. Ignoring her hundreds of calls and text messages, Lisbon finally gave up a few days ago only to find she slept much worse than she already had been. Pulling on her clothes and shoes, she stumbled out of her house, only with quick glance at the clock to let her know it was 4 in the morning.

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have

You're all I have

Slamming her car door shut, she did't care if she woke the neighbors. She didn't care if their pissed, SHE was pissed. The one person, she could never depend on but was always there she needed him was not there anymore. Willingly, on his accord, of sound mind, choose to just leave them. Give up. Run his life in the ground.

Jamming the keys in the ignition she peeled out of her parking spot, a tear slipping down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. Refusing to spill another tear over the man who apparently didn't care anyway.

At night when the stars

Light on my room

I sit by myself

Jane stumbled into his hotel room, barely getting the door shut behind him. He managed to remove his shirt, scrub his face and pour himself another drink before settling in his chair by the window. He took a sip of his straight whiskey and let it burn down his throat and insides without wincing. He deserved it. He missed her. He glanced down at his phone which sat in front of him. Opening it and closing it, he debated sending her quick text to let her know he was alive and it was all a ploy. He wanted to talk to her so bad. He hated for up and leaving like he did. But it was the only way. To exclude her from the plan and keep her safe. He took another sip, then glanced out the window, the moon lighting his face. He could only hope that maybe, they were looking at it the same time. It's the only thing that kept him connected. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I know I'm letting you down," he mumbled.

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

Lisbon sat in the attic. It was the only way she felt connected to him. It smelled like him. Looking up at the moon, seemed to comfort her in some way. Like maybe, he was looking up at it too and they were connecting even though they were far apart. "I hate you Jane," she whispered, as a silent tear streaked down her cheek. "Where are you?"

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

He was loved alright, by his new fans that embraced him as the all knowing physic. Even if he knew he was fraud. It was all worth it. He knew everyone at CBI thought he'd gone off the deep end. He just hoped and prayed Lisbon knew him better than that. He knew she knew him better than that.

But they don't know what I know

'Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars

Light on my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

Do you ever hear me calling?

"This better be a game Jane," Lisbon muttered, threateningly to herself. Glaring at the moon as if it was him. "Please, come back," she whispered. Even though he was far, she felt like he was hearing her. "I need you to come back,"

'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

Jane downed the rest of his drink and with one more glance at his phone, and another at the moon he whispered softly. "I'm coming back Lisbon. I'll be there,"


End file.
